


Repayment

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Sabal decides that after everything Ajay has done for Kyrat, he deserves a reward. Besides, Ajay has been starting to drift lately, and he can't have that.





	1. Confession

Ajay was back at the Ghale homestead, and so far he hadn’t been bothered, thankfully. He didn’t want to talk to anybody right now, not after what Sabal had done. Those murders at Jalendu...he didn’t know what to think. He was shell shocked. He was tired. He just wanted to lay in bed all day, and he’d shoot the first person who dared to even suggest that he didn’t deserve it. He was done with everything. 

***

“Any change?”

“None. He hasn’t left the Ghale homestead in weeks.” Sabal sighed heavily. This was serious. He hadn’t thought Ajay would be so affected by Jalendu, but clearly he’d stepped on some proverbial toes. He couldn’t have Ajay drifting from him. He needed Ajay’s unwavering loyalty, as always. He’d thought he didn’t need to manipulate Ajay any more, but clearly he thought wrong. Ajay needed to be completely blind to his actions. Sabal needed the wide-eyed, innocent, malleable Ajay from when they first met, and he knew exactly how to get him back. 

***

Ajay blinked when he heard a knock at the door. He wondered when somebody was going to miss him. Somebody was questioning why Sabal’s second in command wasn’t at his side, probably. Sabal had probably sent someone to fetch him. He opened the door, face set in stone, and the expression dissolved when he saw Sabal himself.

“Sabal?” He hardened himself again. “What are you doing here?”

“I was worried about you. I...wanted to apologize. I realized I was...harsh, at Jalendu.” 

“Harsh?” Ajay snapped, “You think you were HARSH? People are DEAD, Sabal. Weren’t you the one who was supposed to value lives over anything else?” Sabal sighed.

“Yes. I lost sight of that, and I’m sorry.” He wasn’t really sorry, but Ajay needed to think he was repentant if he was to convince him of anything else. He needed Ajay on his side, at least a little bit. He knew it would take effort, Ajay didn’t look at all convinced.

“So you’re sorry all of a sudden. What changed?”

“You changed.” Ajay blinked, surprised, and Sabal pounced on the momentary break in his defences he’d created.

“Nobody has seen you for weeks now. It’s clear you want nothing to do with what Kyrat has become, and after what happened at Jalendu I realized that was my fault. You...you want the killing to stop, don’t you? I see now that, more than my ideals or Amita’s, that’s what you were fighting for. It was never about drugs or tradition, it was about which course would end in the least amount of death. You’re worried you chose wrong.” Hope, which had previously shone in Ajay’s eyes, blinked out in that last sentence.

“I don’t care anymore, Sabal. I don’t give a shit, just do what you want.”

“Don’t you see, Ajay, I need you to give a shit!” Sabal retorted, “I need somebody who can tell me when I’ve stepped out of line, somebody who will stand up and argue for what’s right!”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you asked me to kill the last person who stood up and argued for what was right,” Ajay replied coldly. 

“Amita argued so vehemently that nothing ended up getting done. You and I have argued, we argued about Noore, but then you went out and Noore was taken care of, for better or worse. If it had been Amita arguing on Noore’s behalf, Noore would still be running Shanath Arena. We can argue, I’m not saying I expect obedience, but not to the extent that we sacrifice action.”

“So then what the hell happened at Jalendu? That didn’t seem open to discussion.” Sabal sighed. Back to Jalendu. Ajay really didn’t plan on letting it go.

“Ajay...As I explained...” Ajay cocked an eyebrow at his choice of wording, and Sabal amended his statement, “...perhaps poorly, those people needed to die.”

“Because they supported Amita, and spit on the gods. You don’t realize that comes off sounding like religious bullshit instead of any kind of concrete reasoning?” Sabal blinked, finally understanding the reason behind Ajay’s discontent. So much the better; the best lies always had an element of truth to them.

“...No, I didn’t. But when put like that, yes, I do see how it could have sounded like...religious bullshit. Will you allow me to explain my reasoning more clearly?” Ajay cocked his eyebrows and jerked his head in a curt ‘go ahead’ gesture.

“Ajay...when you went to kill Amita, the Golden Path members there shot at you without question, am I correct?” Ajay flinched then nodded, looking away.

“They were Amita’s supporters, brother. When you supported me at Jalendu, I became the unquestioned leader of the Golden Path. The next obvious course of action was that I would have Amita killed. They shot at you because they knew what you were there for.”

“They were trying to protect Amita, that doesn’t explain anything.”

“That explains everything. They were trying to protect Amita. You were the one person who had won those great victories for the Golden Path. You were the reason we were that close to killing Pagan, and they were willing to throw that away, land us right back under Pagan’s thumb, for Amita’s life. You are invaluable, Ajay, don’t deny for a second that if they had managed to kill you we would have lost all the progress we made. When you killed Amita, all of her followers would have sworn to avenge her. You can’t protect yourself forever, brother, and they would not have played fair. You would have found yourself ambushed in the dead of night at the Ghale homestead with a slit throat in days, weeks at best. So, that lands us with Pagan dead, and you dead. What next? You tell me.” Ajay thought.

“They would have come after you.” Sabal nodded.

“And I, too could only protect myself for so long. What then?”

“Somebody else would have to step up as leader of the Golden Path.”

“And?” Ajay frowned, and Sabal pressed him.

“What becomes of the Golden Path while my and Amita’s factions are fighting to gain leadership?” Ajay’s frown deepened.

“...The royal army would have sworn to avenge Pagan...they’d take advantage of our dissent.”

“And?”

“Nothing. The Golden Path would be wiped out, one of Pagan’s soldiers would have claimed the throne, and we’d be right back where we started, just with new players.” Sabal nodded, but softened his voice.

“Exactly. But that’s not what happened. What did happen?” Ajay gasped, then sagged into a nearby seat and put his head in his hands.

“You wiped out all of Amita’s supporters, the Golden Path is united under you, and the royal army doesn’t stand a chance.” Sabal nodded, squeezing Ajay’s shoulder affectionately.

“Yes. Do you see now why it had to be done?” Sabal’s response was a groan and for Ajay to sink further, burying his head in his arms on the table.

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it,” His muffled voice snapped.

“I’m not saying I liked it, and I never will, because you’re right, I do not enjoy losing valuable soldiers. But I could not stop, and I could not wait. It had to be done, and the sooner the better. It was imperative you understand, but at Jalendu I was more concerned with mitigating the threat immediately, and so I threatened you into submission instead of explaining myself. That’s on me, and I’m sorry.”

“Yeah. I get it now.” Ajay sighed, and the tension left his shoulders, slumping into something a little more like defeat. Sabal let himself relax as well. Ajay forgave him for Jalendu, now he had to make sure Ajay was tied to him enough that there wasn’t a repeat.

“Ajay...look at me.” Sabal could see the obvious effort it took just for Ajay to raise his head, and Sabal sat next to him, pulling him into an embrace.

“Next time, I will explain myself right away. The royal army needs to be taken care of, but after that I don’t foresee any bumps in the road. We can work on rebuilding Kyrat together.” Another heavy sigh.

“Yeah. Thanks, Sabal. For...well...I guess...being patient with me.” Sabal nodded.

“I had thought if I left you alone you would see reason on your own, but as the weeks passed I worried that I had been mistaken. If you thought I was another religious fanatic, there’s no way you could have seen the reasoning behind my actions, I see that now. But, we have, I think, resolved the issue?”

“Yeah.” Sabal sighed. Now for the killing blow. “Thank Kyra, I would be lost without you, brother. I was afraid I had lost you for good, that my feelings would forever remain untold and unreciprocated.” Ajay desired him, Sabal had seen that from the moment Ajay laid eyes on him back at De Pleur’s compound. Sabal would use that to his advantage, use his own body to bind Ajay to him. Besides, after singlehandedly liberating Kyrat, Ajay practically deserved to reward himself with Sabal’s body. Or rather, Sabal would give him his body, since Ajay would never ask for it. Make him believe Sabal truly loved and desired him, and Sabal would be sure Ajay never swayed again. After all, how could he leave, when doing so would break Sabal’s heart and his own?

“Untold?” Ajay said shakily, “What...do you mean?”

“I mean...I care for you, Ajay. More than you know, more than I knew, for the longest time.” There it was; the wide-eyed, submissive look he’d longed for. Ajay would never sway again.

“Since…since when?”

“Durgesh. When you went missing, after that American took you...I was afraid for you.” True. Ajay’s life was worth more to him than anything, he was vital to the Golden Path. “When we finally found you...I...was so relieved...I had to wrestle with how strongly your disappearance affected me, and...I realized I...I loved you. I couldn’t bear it if you…” He blinked furiously, forcing tears to his eyes, and Ajay reached for him, hands stopping uncertainly next to his face.

“I...I’m not going anywhere, Sabal.” Sabal locked eyes with him, reaching up to take Ajay’s face in his hands.

“Promise me, Ajay. Promise me you won’t leave me.” Ajay’s eyes softened, and he rested his forehead against Sabal’s.

“I’m not going anywhere, Sabal. I promise.” His eyes closed, and he tilted himself just enough to capture Sabal’s lips in a tender, hesitant kiss. Sabal deepened the kiss, sighing softly. 

“Ajay...I need you…” he murmured quietly, tangling his fingers in Ajay’s hair, and Ajay moaned quietly.

“Th...then take me…” Sabal blinked his eyes open, then realized his movement couldn’t have gone unnoticed by Ajay. He pulled back, desperate for a way to cover his shock. Ajay preferred...to be on the bottom? This was an unexpected development from the man who stood his ground so firmly for Noore’s sake, but then, Ajay was good at following orders, so perhaps he shouldn’t have been so surprised. It simply meant that Sabal would control the relationship, and his need to manipulate made that a more desirable outcome than the one he’d anticipated. He’d been willing to submit for Ajay’s sake, but that wouldn’t be necessary. Now Ajay was looking at him, confused by the sudden parting, and he could already see the confusion turning to uncertainty as he wondered if he’d been too forward.

“Are...are you sure?” He asked, gripping Ajay by the arm, “I don’t want to hurt you…” Ajay smiled, leaning forward to kiss him again.

“Don’t worry, you won’t. Please, Sabal, I need you…” Sabal sighed, letting his eyes flutter closed as he captured Ajay’s lips in another kiss.

“Not here…” he murmured quietly, and Ajay opened his eyes.

“Upstairs, in the loft…” Sabal nodded, following Ajay up the ladder before kissing him deeply, gently leading him to lay down on the bed.

Ajay moaned into the kiss and let himself fall back limply on the bed, letting Sabal do as he pleased. Sabal’s hand snaked downwards, grasping firmly, and Ajay gasped, wrapping his legs around Sabal’s body.

“S-Sabal!” Sabal dipped his head down, hiding his smile in Ajay’s throat. Ajay was pliant, putty in his hands, except now that was less of a metaphor for Ajay’s obedience and more a depiction of exactly what was happening. Sabal would move his hands, and Ajay would arch and twist however he wanted. Later...he would mould Ajay from the inside as well.

Sabal moaned quietly, moving his lips down to Ajay’s throat and delighting in the sounds he produced. His throat was sensitive...useful information. Sabal drew his tongue slowly up the side of Ajay’s throat and Ajay gasped, arching and squirming on the bed.

“Sabal!”

“Here, Brother…”

“Ah, please…” He rubbed Ajay firmly through his jeans, chuckling. He couldn’t help himself, Ajay was just too good, too pliant. It was hard to imagine that Ajay had been shouting at him only minutes ago. Still, keeping him this pliant involved a little bit of reward to keep him hooked, so he unzipped Ajay’s jeans, pulling away to pull Ajay’s clothes off.

“You too…” Ajay nearly pleaded, and Sabal obliged, pulling his shirt off and undoing his pants. Ajay’s eyes were hooked on him, and he loved it. When he was undressed he kissed Ajay again, running his hands down Ajay’s chest. Ajay moaned, clinging to Sabal for support. Sabal smiled, mouthing at Ajay’s sensitive neck again.

“Good?” He asked, trailing his hands down his sides. His hands brushed over Ajay’s ribs, not realizing that there too was extremely sensitive, and Ajay cried out, arching off the bed.

“P-please, Sabal, stop teasing!” Sabal kissed Ajay again, worried he might be pushing Ajay too far. He’d never had a partner who was this sensitive, and he realized he would need to tone down the foreplay in their future lovemaking. With sensitive partners, the line between pleasure and pain was one best left alone. He sucked on three of his fingers quickly, then gently pressed one inside of Ajay. Ajay tensed and Sabal shushed him, stroking his hair.

“Breathe, Ajay,” he murmured, “Let me know if it gets to be too much.” He moved his finger slowly, holding Ajay through his cries and groans, until Ajay finally started to breathe.

“Better?”

“M-much, yes. Give me...give me a few more seconds before...before you...add another…” 

“Of course, brother. I’ll wait as long as you need.” Ajay took a few deep, steadying breaths, then sighed and nodded to Sabal. Sabal kissed Ajay, adding a second finger and starting to stretch him properly. After a third finger Sabal pulled them out, lining himself up with Ajay.

“Remember to breathe, Ajay…” he murmured. Ajay took a deep breath, and then promptly forgot to breathe again as Sabal pushed himself inside.

“F-fuck, Sabal…!”

“Shh, Ajay, it’s alright. Do you need me to stop?” Ajay shook his head.

“N-no, I just...need a minute...S-sorry, this is...kind of my first time…”

“Yes, I figured as much,” Sabal replied with a small smile. Ajay stared in blank shock for a few long seconds before his expression wavered, a pout and a grin fighting for dominance on his face. 

“You ass,” he retorted, the grin finally winning out as he smacked Sabal on the arm and started to chuckle. Sabal smiled along with him, hiding a sigh of relief when Ajay laughed out loud. Truth be told, he hadn’t known if Ajay would take his little jab well at all, but now that he had it would relax him as well as open him up to Sabal a little more. 

“You little asshole,” Ajay said again, pulling Sabal close, “That’s mean, you know.” Sabal pulled back a bit, smiling.

“I know, but they do say a little healthy banter does wonders for a relationship.” He leaned in again, kissing Ajay gently. Ajay relaxed into the kiss, his previous humour morphing into desire again. Ajay sighed, pulling Sabal down on top of him.

“I’m ready now, Sabal. Thanks.” Sabal smiled, pressing another tender kiss to Ajay’s lips.

“Always.” He pulled out, slowly pressing himself back in, but Ajay barely looked uncomfortable anymore. Sabal moved smoothly in and out of Ajay, enjoying the feeling of being on top as he always did. It was constant friction on his member, and damn did it feel good. Ajay was moaning quietly, his eyes closed from the pleasure, and Sabal smiled as he bent down to gently kiss Ajay.

“You’re beautiful, Ajay,” he murmured, and Ajay smiled as he pulled Sabal down against his chest.

“...Faster…” he murmured, and Sabal was only too happy to oblige, picking up the pace until his hips were snapping against Ajay’s and Ajay was panting quietly. Ajay dug his nails into Sabal’s back unthinkingly, and Sabal smiled. It was always nice to know he was pleasuring Ajay. It wouldn’t be long now.

“Ajay...I’m close. Please tell me you are too…”

“Yeah...yeah, so close...Just a little more…” Sabal kissed Ajay, keeping up his relentless pace. He reached between their bodies and began to stroke Ajay’s member, Ajay tensing and arching almost immediately. 

“Fuck...yes, I’m gonna...fuck…!” Just as Sabal could feel the heat pooling in his nether regions Ajay snapped, shuddering violently as he released onto both their stomachs. A few more thrusts was all it took for Sabal to follow suit, burying himself inside Ajay with a sigh. He panted heavily, pulling out of Ajay and laying next to him. He reached out to wrap his arms around Ajay, smiling when Ajay hummed.

“Shit...That was good…” Ajay said between pants, eyes still closed. Sabal  
chuckled.

“Let yourself recover before you try to speak, Ajay. Sleep if you need to, I’m not going anywhere.” Ajay smiled, curling into Sabal’s warmth.

“Good,” he murmured, relaxing. He was asleep moments later, and Sabal stroked his hair gently. 

Ajay was so easy to manipulate. A few caring gestures, the word ‘brother’ used to address him...But Ajay had done so much for Kyrat and the Golden Path, he deserved a little manipulation for his benefit, too. Sabal thought of Ajay as a friend, at most. Ajay, however, loved Sabal, had desired him from the very beginning. Now, he deserved to get him, for everything he had done. Sabal would pretend, take Ajay gently every night, if it meant that they would present an undivided front to unite Kyrat. If Ajay stayed because he loved Sabal...then Sabal would love him too, for the rest of his days.


	2. Dissent

“Sabal...can we talk?”

“Certainly. Can it wait until we get home?”

“Yeah, sure.” Sabal smiled, patting Ajay on the arm.

“I also have a surprise for you when we get home.”

“Yeah? What kind of surprise?” 

“A reward for all your hard work over the past few weeks.” He looked deep into Ajay’s eyes. “I think you’ll like it.” Ajay got the message, and he smiled a little, though it seemed to Sabal that he was trying not to. He had something serious on his mind, then. 

After Sabal had ‘confessed his love’ for Ajay, they’d started living together. He’d learned more about Ajay than he could ever hope, being so close to him all the time. He had learned to read his every mood through his expressions, tone of voice, and actions, and Ajay had started arguing with him less and less as Sabal expertly played the part of loving husband. They weren’t officially married; Sabal had successfully suggested that they keep their relationship secret, as most didn’t agree with homosexuality. That hadn’t stopped any of the men from letting Sabal take them when he cooed sweet nothings to them, though. After all, Ajay was long term, but hardly the first man he’d used his body to manipulate.

They had agreed to talk in private, after Jalendu. When Ajay disagreed, they would have a discussion away from the others, at home. So far, Sabal has relented on a few points, convinced Ajay of a few points, and gotten into more than a few shouting matches. Thankfully, Ajay took it all with good humour, for the most part. 

“We were bound to start yelling at each other eventually,” he had said with a chuckle, “I did agree with some of Amita’s views, after all.” And then he had sobered as he always did when he thought of Amita, and Sabal had hugged him and kissed him gently until Ajay had moaned and started asking for more. After that, Ajay had completely forgotten about Amita. And Sabal started teasing Ajay with sexual favours whenever he disagreed with something Sabal couldn’t relent on. If he teased enough, Ajay let it go. It seemed tonight would be another one of those nights.

Sabal served dinner that night as he did every night (Ajay’s cooking was terrible, Sabal had no idea how Ajay had managed to survive living on his own), and he waited a few minutes before speaking as he always did (Ajay had a tendency to shovel down his food, and usually didn’t respond much in conversation).

“So, Ajay,” he began, “What did you want to talk to me about?” Ajay swallowed, and then took a few more bites as he worked up the courage to speak. Sabal started wetting his mouth. He’d have to give Ajay the most intense orgasm of his life if Ajay was going to let go of something he was this nervous about.

“Sabal, I…” He took another bite. “I don’t agree with Shanath.” Sabal sucked in a breath.

“Ah. Will you allow me to explain my reasoning?”

“Of course, Sabal. That’s why this works, we talk about things and reason with each other like adults.”

“Ajay...Noore gave the people their taste for blood. If I got rid of the arena, there would be an uprising.” Ajay opened his mouth, but Sabal held up a hand.

“I’m not done yet. You saw what the royal army did. How many hostages did you rescue? How many were forced into brothels in caves? How many people begged you to avenge their families after the royal army killed them? It’s justice, to see the tormentors suffer at the hands of the tigers.” 

“I...I suppose I can give you that point,” Ajay relented with a heavy sigh, “but Pagan was conscripting people at the end. Are they going to be tossed in with the tigers like the rest?”

“Ajay, they’re guilty by association.”

“I’m associated with Amita, why didn’t you cut me up at Jalendu?”

“Ajay, that’s different.”

“No, it’s not, Sabal.”

“Alright, alright,” Sabal said, holding up his hands, “We agreed to do this like adults. Ajay. Do you remember the discussion we had about Noore? She may have been forced to commit those crimes because of her family’s captivity, but hundreds of families were torn apart because of her. She was not innocent, can we agree on that?”

“I guess.”

“These soldiers are the same. Conscripted though they may have been, they killed people all the same, were no doubt forced to participate in all sorts of heinous activities. They are not innocent.”

“But they’re not guilty like the others.” Sabal sighed.

“True.” He sighed again. “I’ll see what I can do. Most of the evidence will have to be anecdotal, you understand, journal entries and the like, but I’ll see if I can sort out who in the royal army fell victim to Pagan’s desperation. Ajay, I can’t promise anything, a lot of...less guilty men are going to die in the arena.”

“I know, but if we can save a few…” Sabal sighed.

“...I’ll try. Is there anything else?”

“Yeah, what if we just told the people that watching people get mauled to death by tigers was barbaric and shut down the arena?”

“There would be an uprising.”

“They can DEAL,” Ajay snapped, “It’s wrong.”

“So is murder, Ajay. Many of us are no less guilty than Pagan’s soldiers, the only difference is that we are on the winning side of history. It is a necessary evil. For now, at least,” he added when Ajay looked ready to protest, “I’ll work on shutting down the arena after the royal army has been eradicated.” Ajay sighed, slumping, and Sabal knew he’d won.

“Damn you and your logic,” he grouched. Sabal jumped on the chance to change the subject.

“I’d prefer to be damned for a different reason, right about now,” he purred, leaving dinner abandoned on the table as he pulled Ajay up by the collar and shoved him down to the couch, settling in between his knees. 

“S-Sabal? This is...a little sudden…”

“It’s your surprise,” he said, nuzzling into Ajay’s crotch, “You’ve been so tense and I wanted to loosen you up.” He mouthed at the growing tent in Ajay’s jeans as he worked at undoing the zipper. Suddenly Ajay blinked.

“W-wait, what about Amita’s people?”

“Hmm…? What about Amita’s people?” Sabal hummed, not stopping as he pulled Ajay’s pants down and began to mouth at Ajay through his underwear. He’d let Ajay voice his concerns about Shanath, but he was not stopping to talk about Amita, not when Ajay was so close to losing his thoughts to the growing pleasure. If Ajay wanted to talk about Amita, he could moan drunkenly about his complaint until he decided his orgasm was more important, as he always did when Sabal decided he was done talking and simply fucked Ajay silent.

“They don’t deserve to be tossed into Shanath.” Ajay already sounded breathy.

“Mmm…” Sabal hummed around Ajay’s underwear, shifting Ajay’s hips so he could pull away the last barrier between them.

“I’m serious, Sabal, I- Fuck yes…” 

‘There you go, Ajay,’ Sabal thought to himself, ‘just relax. Close your eyes and let me give you what you need..."

“A-Amita’s...people...urgh...They were Golden Path, too...They wanted...fuck...the same as us...They wanted freedom…! We can't...toss them in the arena...for...for siding...with Amita...fuck, Sabal, please…”

“Mm-hm…” Sabal moaned around Ajay’s member, giving the impression of acquiescence while stimulating Ajay past what he could tolerate.

“Ah…! It’s not...not right...f-fuck...please…” Sabal only hummed a response as he continued sucking.

“A-Amita...Amita’s...people...don’t deserve...Not after all the good they’ve done…! S-Sabal, are you...you have to...they can’t...okay? Don’t...execute them…”

“Mmm…” He hummed, taking Ajay deeper, and Sabal felt the shudder that ran through Ajay.

“Sa...bal…” Ajay's head lolled back onto the couch, and his hands twitched as they hesitantly made their way to Sabal’s head. His fingers clutched shakily at Sabal’s hair, and he started to gasp unevenly. 

“Gh...Fuck...F-fuck…” Sabal allowed himself a smile. Ajay was lost, and not a moment too soon; he could feel Ajay’s orgasm building up inside him. It didn’t usually take this long for Ajay to drop whatever was on his mind, but that didn’t matter now. He sucked hard on Ajay, pulling towards his orgasm with alarming speed. Ajay was gasping for air but Sabal was relentless, channeling years of technique into making Ajay come, right now. Ajay snapped, shuddering violently as his hips bucked up into Sabal’s mouth and his member throbbed as he spilled himself. 

When it was finally over and Ajay had ridden out the last of the aftershocks, he slumped back on the couch, his grip on Sabal’s hair loosening until his arms dropped uselessly beside him. He had yet to open his eyes, and that was exactly how Sabal liked him. All that remained was his own hard member, and he knew exactly how to take care of that.

“Ajay…” he whispered quietly, “Let me take you…” A few slow seconds later Ajay groaned and nodded weakly once. Sabal slowly tugged Ajay’s pants the rest of the way down and off, doing the same with his own pants. He collected some of Ajay’s seed from the tip and carefully inserted his fingers. Ajay barely stirred as Sabal made quick work of preparing him, then slicked his own member and thrust inside. Ajay moaned quietly, and Sabal shushed him gently. Ajay refused to have either one of them come away from sex unsatisfied. Being more sensitive than Sabal he always came first, which meant he let Sabal use his body to come. It was the perfect trade off, Sabal thought; they were both just using eachother’s bodies. Sabal was gentle with Ajay, keeping his thrusts slow. He knew Ajay wouldn’t get hard again, and he wanted to make sure he didn’t hurt him. Sabal felt his own end approaching quickly, but he held himself back, refusing to give in to the urge to just fuck Ajay until he came. He had to be gentle, and that meant it would take longer for him to come. He got there in the end, though, spilling himself into Ajay with a grunt and panting heavily before he pulled out and laid beside him, relishing in the silence.

“Thank you, Ajay,” he murmured. He always remembered to thank Ajay for letting him use his body. He knew that Ajay derived very little, if any pleasure from the act after his orgasm. It was all so Sabal could come, and that kindness on Ajay’s part deserved thanks. Right now, though, Ajay was too exhausted to listen, still worn from his orgasm and just starting to recover. Sabal smiled, pulling Ajay close and wrapping a blanket around him. Ajay tended to get cold after an orgasm, so Sabal kept a supply of blankets hanging around for them to use. Ajay hummed and sighed, and it seemed all was well for a few moments, until Ajay spoke again.

“...Amita…”

“Hmm…?” Sabal kept his eyes closed and his voice even and disinterested, but inside he was seething. Amita’s followers had spit on the gods, he was not letting them escape the arena! He opened his eyes to gauge Ajay’s reaction, but Ajay’s eyes were still closed and his breathing had only deepened. Sabal allowed himself a sigh of relief. He could salvage this.

“I love you too, Ajay,” he murmured.

“Hm…? Mm…y-too…” Ajay inhaled deeply, rolled over to press himself more snugly into Sabal, and then let himself slip completely away into sleep. 

***

The next morning, Ajay snuggled into Sabal as he woke, smiling.

“Good morning…” He murmured quietly

“Good morning, Ajay. Did you sleep well?” The smiled dropped of Ajay’s face, and Sabal internally cursed.

“Okay, I guess...I had a nightmare about Amita. I just...don’t like that her supporters are going into the arena...But then…” He sighed, shuddering, and then pulled Sabal close.

“Sabal...we’re fixing things, right? We’re fixing them? It’s...Kyrat...is...different, right? Better?”

“Yes, it’s much better,” he said with a sigh, holding Ajay tight, “We were accepted into the UN yesterday.” Ajay gasped.

“We were?”

“We were. We’re officially part of the UN, and supplies will be coming to us in a few weeks to help us through the winters as we convert the opium fields back to tea fields and get our economy going again.” Ajay sighed heavily, relaxing in Sabal’s arms.

“Thank god…” He murmured. Sabal smiled ever so slightly.

“Actually, I think this was my doing, not God,” he said with humour. Ajay chuckled a little, but he wasn’t ready to change the subject yet.

“So even...even if we disagree...even if people die...We’re getting there, right? Soon...people won’t have to die?” 

“Soon, Ajay, very soon,” Sabal promised, “I can already see Kyrat settling into peacetime. A couple months, perhaps, and then Kyrat will be no different than any other country.” Ajay sighed like a weight had fallen off his shoulders, tangling his fingers in Sabal’s hair.

“I love you, Sabal, I love you so much…” Sabal smiled, murmuring the words he’d whispered to so many others.

“...I love you too, more than anything…”


End file.
